


Dust

by impertinence



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: The planet Mon Mothma sent them to was supposed to be uninhabited and safe. It's only one of those things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a little face-sitting and implied sexual crying, really

Their orders were straightforward: get down to Tantajoc V, retrieve the datachip with last testimonies from fifty Old Republic senators, and return it directly to Senator Mothma. It wasn't, Senator Mothma had explained, mission-critical. "Then why are you sending us?" Cassian had asked, with a shade of anger.

"Because we're very close to winning," Senator Mothma had replied. "And this is precious information I would not trust anyone else with."

So here they were, batting slimy vines aside as their holomap led them deeper and deeper into the forest. "You know," Jyn said, "if I had a lightsaber, I could just cut the vines down."

"You could have brought a machete. Less work."

"Using a lightsaber's supposed to be easy."

The first few times she'd joked like this, Cassian had grown angry with her, telling her they didn't escape Scarif for her to make light of her duty to the Rebellion. Now, though, she thought he understood her a little better. He at least knew she wouldn't run off when things got tough.

Probably.

"You shouldn't listen to Skywalker's tales," Cassian said, and pushed aside another leaning, smelly plant. "Here we are."

The datachip was stored in a tomb. Tantajoc V was uninhabited; Senator Mothma hadn't told them who'd built the tomb, only that it was secure and would require an authorization code. Cassian entered it, and the door opened silently.

The tomb was older than Jyn had realized, aside from the door. They stood in a huge, empty room. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all stone, the walls and ceiling intricately carved. She caught her breath when she saw the etched-in drawings on the stone walls. Kyber crystals, men and women holding them, and...

"Wookiees?" she said, looking at the tall, shaggy creatures. They looked a bit - well, creepy.

"Their eyes are wrong," Cassian said, which wasn't a very encouraging answer.

A shiver went down Jyn's spine. "Mothma said this place was safe, right?"

"She said the datachip was safe here. I'm not sure that's the same thing." Cassian glanced down at the map and frowned. "We've got to walk a little while longer. It's farther in."

"Lovely," Jyn muttered, and began to walk.

_Intruder_ , hissed the walls.

Jyn pulled out her blaster. Cassian had already drawn, freakishly quick as he was. They stood back to back and surveyed the room.

Nothing. Not even signs of vermin. Jyn took a steadying breath. "We'd better -"

_Murderer_ , the walls whispered.

A groan of rock scraping echoed above them. Dust exploded from the ceiling, rushing over them both in waves. Jyn waved her arm, coughing, trying to see well enough to get a sight on her blaster.

The moment the dust cleared, Cassian moved away. She whirled around. "Cassian - what -"

"Sorry," Cassian mumbled. "There's something..." He dropped his blaster.

She caught him when his knees buckled. "What's happened?"

"You should go."

"Oh, right, that'd be an easy debriefing." She'd been trying for humor, but she only managed panic instead. "Cassian, tell me what's wrong, and we'll fix it."

He kissed her, and her whole world tilted. 

The dust. It had to be the dust, for the moment it touched her tongue, she felt it too. Fire in her veins and need, painful and bright as a sun. "Oh, no, oh, Force, we - Cassian -"

"I know. I know." He petted her hair with clumsy fingers. "Let's just - come here." He pulled her down, onto his lap, resting his hands on her hips and surging up to kiss her again.

And oh, she _liked_ him like this, or at least the drug did. His forehead was level with her shoulder, his eyes wide and focused on her, only on her. The stone floor beneath her knees would bring her pain later, but right now it only helped her focus, served as a counterpoint to the spots on her body where she felt like she was on fire. 

He nipped at her lip. She grabbed his hair and tugged, clumsier than she'd been in a long time. He gasped, tipping his head back even as he cupped her breasts in his hands. She felt heavy with need, grinding down against him, thrilling at how hard he was even as her frustration mounted. She needed -

"More," he said, and ripped her shirt clean in half.

She laughed, then moaned as he sucked her nipple, pinched her skin. Every time she tugged his hair, he moaned, his hips jerking beneath her. She wanted to take her time, to fuck herself on him and then fuck _him_ , but the need building in her wouldn't allow for that. Instead, she said, "Lie down," and went to work undressing them both.

His cock was as desperate as the rest of him, but she wasn't interested in that just yet. He'd been watching her with half-closed eyes, his hands clenched at his side, so obedient that triumph sang in her veins. She said, "Tilt your head back," and watched the line of his throat as he obeyed, breathing harshly.

Then she swung a leg over him, braced her knees on either side of his head, and said, "Get to work, Andor."

He obeyed like it was all he wanted to do. He held her hips as he leaned up, pulling her a little off balance as he sucked at her clit. His fingers slid into her easily, moving with loud, wet noises as he pressed his tongue against her. She moved a little, trying to spread his attentions around a bit; he caught on, tightening his grip to still her, then licking her folds, up to her clit and down around his own fingers.

She came hard and fast, the feeling of herself clenching around his fingers setting off another wave. But it wasn't enough; she still burned with it, still needed more. She reached down behind her, found his stomach, and scraped her nails against it. "Keep going." 

She felt him shudder, felt his muscles ripple under her hand. He crooked his fingers in her, fucking her harder, and she pinched her nipples, bringing herself close to the edge again, almost, almost able to come.

He moved away for just long enough to say, "Use me, Erso."

She was undone. She bore down, rocking against his face, riding him in earnest. This time her orgasm built more slowly, arousal radiating out until she felt mad with it. He'd added another finger at some point, stretching her obscenely, and still she felt like it wasn't enough. "More," she said, her voice so rough she barely recognized it.

He tilted his head and licked her, more directly, so hard it almost hurt, and yet -

Oh, _yes_ , Jyn thought, and thrust her hips against him as she came.

She shouldn't have been able to move after that, but when Cassian whispered, "Jyn, please," she rolled away. She had a wonderful view then as he arched his back, finally wrapping a hand around his cock. His face was wet and messy, his lips bright red, and he had bruises forming on his shoulders.

Jyn wanted more. "Wait," she said, sitting up.

He looked over at her, almost frowning. "It's - you're -" He waved a hand.

"Fucked out? Not quite." She threw him a smile, then leaned down to kiss him, licking her own juices off his face in the process.

He liked that, if the whimper was any indication. The haze had faded a bit for her, but it clearly hadn't for him. His cock was leaking and jumped in her hand when she reached down.

"Don't come yet," she said.

His only response was extensive, multilingual swearing. She couldn't quite hold back a laugh, even as she lowered herself onto his cock.

"Ah, Jyn," he said, "Jyn, Jyn -" His voice broke off as she began moving.

This wasn't better than riding his face, but it was close. She felt him impossibly deep, and felt herself around him, still sloppy wet and almost hurting. She'd ache tomorrow, but right then she didn't care: she wanted more, and harder, and she wanted it all _now_.

She learned that when she rode him, he liked it best if she held onto his wrists, too, keeping him immobile. She learned she could make him beg by bending double and biting the soft skin on his neck. And she learned that if she climbed off of him and rolled over onto her hands and knees, he'd moan and almost cry out, even as he obeyed her and fucked her from behind.

And the stone did hurt, as she leaned down and put her forehead against it, but that only made it better when she felt him deep inside her, when he fucked her with bruising strokes, when he reached around to tug her nipples viciously. She barely had to press a finger to her clit before she was coming again, her mind flying to pieces as she shook from head to toe.

He came inside her, muttering apologies mixed with benedictions. She only hooked a foot back around him, flattening herself against the stone floor so that he could lie on top of her. His breath was warm on the back of her neck, his face very slightly wet as he rested it against her shoulder blade. 

As the minutes passed, her bruises woke up and informed her of her stupidity one by one. The same must have been happening to Cassian; he mumbled, "This planet's profile is lacking."

She laughed, feeling half mad. "You sound like this happens to you all the time, on missions."

"No." He didn't elaborate; he seemed content to stay there, stubble scraping against her skin when he shifted.

Maybe they'd panic later. But then, maybe not. "Come on," she said, shrugging him off and standing. "We need to get the data and get back to the ship."

"And then a shirt, perhaps."

She looked down at him. He lay there absolutely covered in bruises, looking about as content as she'd ever seen him. Despite her exhaustion and not-quite-repressed mortification, she felt a spark of something else deep inside.

"Perhaps," she allowed. "Come on."

He took her proffered hand.


End file.
